A visual pattern may be depicted in an image. An example of a visual pattern is text, such as dark words against the white background or vice versa. Moreover, text may be rendered in a particular typeface or font (e.g., Times New Roman) and in a particular style (e.g., regular, semi-bold, bold, black, italic, or any suitable combination thereof). Another example of a visual pattern that may be depicted in an image is an object, such as a car, a building, or a flower. A further example of a visual pattern is a face (e.g., a face of a human or animal). A face depicted in an image may be recognizable as a particular individual. Furthermore, the face within an image may have a particular facial expression, indicate a particular gender, indicate a particular age, or any suitable combination thereof. Another example of a visual pattern is a scene (e.g., a landscape or a sunset). A visual pattern may exhibit coarse-grained features (e.g., an overall shape of alphabetic letter rendered in a font), fine-grained features (e.g., a detailed shape of an ending of the letter that is rendered in the font), or any suitable combination thereof.